confessing feelings
by chinesefireball88
Summary: Ron can't say three words and Hrmione doesn't say it before Ron says. Harry had to push Ron to take the step. Please read and review. A song about their love.
1. Chapter 1

Confessing feelings

Ron went into Gryffindor's commonroom , his broom stick over his shoulder and a pleased look at his face because the team had been excellent at the quidditch practise. He and Harry went into the boys' dormitory and changed back to their Hogwarts robes. They returned to join Hermione in the commonroom to do their homework assignments. Hermione was done with her own, so she sat beside the fireplace and wrote a letter to someone.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Ron curiously and tried to catch a glint that Hermione was writing. Hermione snatched the parchment away when she saw that Ron approached. The bushy haired girl sighed heavily and said irritated:

"If you really want to know out of curiosity, it is to Victor I am writing to."

Verse 1

Oh 'mione, Oh 'mione

Do you have to write to that git?

Everyone knows

That you to don't fit

"I don't understand why you are writing to him." Ron said quite annoyed. He hadn't accept it yet that Hermione was mailing to a famous quidditch player. "How can you like him? He goes at Dumstrang, he practise dark arts." Ron stated. "He is just a stup..."

"Just because he goes at Dumstrang doesn't mean that he is stupid and bad." Hermione interrupted. "you are just jealous because I went to the ball with Victor and not with you." Ron's face turned red, the same colour as his hair.

"That's not true!" He yelled flustered.

"Yes it is." Stated Hermione resolutely. "Why else should you be so embarrassed?" Ron stormed back to the dormitory , his face now scarlet. Harry sat beside his friend and watched his mate running up the starecase. He heard Hermione sighing deeply and stairing absently at the fire.

Vers 2

Oh ronny, My Ronny

Can't you see my feelings for you?

Open your eyes, look at me

And put together two and two

"Weren't you a bit harsh Hermione?" Inquired Harry. The teenaged girl startled and begged Harry to repeat his sentens. When she heard it, she immediately said:

"No. I want him to confess that he loves me."

"Good luck then, because I think he has some problems to show his feelings for you." Said Harry sadly.

"You to." Hermione retorted. "You also have problems to show an other girl your feelings for her, even if you're not aware of it."

"What do you mean?" Harry tried to ask innocently. He was blushing. "Anyway. I don't think you have to be so harsh towards him."

Chorus

My god, you two

Stop bickering, stop fight

Don't hide for each other

Come out to the light

Confess your feelings

And say the three words

Approach each other someday

My sweet sweet birds

Next day, Harry and Ron were walking towards the Quidditch pitch and to the final match against Slytherin. The Slytherins were 100 point ahead of the Gryffindors and they really needed those point to win the quidditchcup this year.

"Do you think I should show off to day to make her notice me?" Asked Ron anxiously. "I. I do really want her. I. I love her."

"Just say it to Her." Said Harry. "You know very well that she isn't a girl that picks a boyfriend just because you are showing what you can do. She isn't like that."

"But. But I have to prove that I am wirth her, some way or an other."

"Ron! Open your eyes. Show her who you are, not what you can. Just be yourself and don't be a macho.

"Okay." Said Ron reluctantly.

In the Gryffindor tower

The celebrating was over, Gryffindor won the quidditchcup with 190 to 40. Professor McGonigal had just arrived at the messy commonroom. The floor was full of buttebeer bottles, treets, bisquits and many other sweets. Everyone obeyed their head of house and went to bed. Hermione stayed behind to clean up before the houselves came got rid of the mess. Ron stood at the background and watched while the girl he has a crush on cleaned.

"Hermione. Can I talk with you?" Asked Ron nervously when Hermione was done. The brunette just nodded because she was still upset for that incident at yesterday. "C. Can we sit over there." He pointed at the fireplace. She nodded once more. The girl suspected something special from him now. They sat and talked.

Vers 3

Oh Ron, My Ron

I'm glad you confessed

Let me be near you

Kiss me, I suggest

Vers 4

Oh 'mione, my 'mione

I'll do what you like

Your face so beautiful

I will now strike.

They sat there, in front of the dieing fire and approached each other, slowly and uncertainly. Hermione took hold of The red headed redhead's hand, and they felt a shiver from foot to head. Ron looked into Hermione's blue large eyes, unable to break the eyecontact. Hermione was apparently on the same state and staired at Ron's brown eyes. None of them moved forwards because of the uncertainty they both felt. Suddenly both of them charged towards each other. They could not hold it anymore. They felt a strong desire to touch, to kiss and to love their partner. The prefects stood up and still kissing, they walked to a emptier spot on the couch to lie down on the carpet and continue what they still were doing. Hermione and Ron calmed down and rapped their arms around their partner.

"I love you." They said in chorus and laughed. Both of them were so busy that they didn't realised that someone, or some peoples were watching, smirking at the sceen in front of them.

"On three then." Whispered a cirten black haired boy with emerald green eyes. "1. 2. 3!"

Chorus

My god, you two

You Stopped bickering, stopped fight

Didn't hid for each other

And came out to the light

You Confessed your feelings

And said the three words

You approached each other one day

My dear sweet lovebirds


	2. Chapter 2

Confessing feelings

Ron went into Gryffindor's commonroom , his broom stick over his shoulder and a pleased look at his face because the team had been excellent at the quidditch practise. He and Harry went into the boys' dormitory and changed back to their Hogwarts robes. They returned to join Hermione in the commonroom to do their homework assignments. Hermione was done with her own, so she sat beside the fireplace and wrote a letter to someone.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Ron curiously and tried to catch a glint that Hermione was writing. Hermione snatched the parchment away when she saw that Ron approached. The bushy haired girl sighed heavily and said irritated:

"If you really want to know out of curiosity, it is to Victor I am writing to."

Verse 1

Oh 'mione, Oh 'mione

Do you have to write to that git?

Everyone knows

That you to don't fit

"I don't understand why you are writing to him." Ron said quite annoyed. He hadn't accept it yet that Hermione was mailing to a famous quidditch player. "How can you like him? He goes at Dumstrang, he practise dark arts." Ron stated. "He is just a stup..."

"Just because he goes at Dumstrang doesn't mean that he is stupid and bad." Hermione interrupted. "you are just jealous because I went to the ball with Victor and not with you." Ron's face turned red, the same colour as his hair.

"That's not true!" He yelled flustered.

"Yes it is." Stated Hermione resolutely. "Why else should you be so embarrassed?" Ron stormed back to the dormitory , his face now scarlet. Harry sat beside his friend and watched his mate running up the starecase. He heard Hermione sighing deeply and stairing absently at the fire.

Vers 2

Oh ronny, My Ronny

Can't you see my feelings for you?

Open your eyes, look at me

And put together two and two

"Weren't you a bit harsh Hermione?" Inquired Harry. The teenaged girl startled and begged Harry to repeat his sentens. When she heard it, she immediately said:

"No. I want him to confess that he loves me."

"Good luck then, because I think he has some problems to show his feelings for you." Said Harry sadly.

"You to." Hermione retorted. "You also have problems to show an other girl your feelings for her, even if you're not aware of it."

"What do you mean?" Harry tried to ask innocently. He was blushing. "Anyway. I don't think you have to be so harsh towards him."

Chorus

My god, you two

Stop bickering, stop fight

Don't hide for each other

Come out to the light

Confess your feelings

And say the three words

Approach each other someday

My sweet sweet birds

Next day, Harry and Ron were walking towards the Quidditch pitch and to the final match against Slytherin. The Slytherins were 100 point ahead of the Gryffindors and they really needed those point to win the quidditchcup this year.

"Do you think I should show off to day to make her notice me?" Asked Ron anxiously. "I. I do really want her. I. I love her."

"Just say it to Her." Said Harry. "You know very well that she isn't a girl that picks a boyfriend just because you are showing what you can do. She isn't like that."

"But. But I have to prove that I am wirth her, some way or an other."

"Ron! Open your eyes. Show her who you are, not what you can. Just be yourself and don't be a macho.

"Okay." Said Ron reluctantly.

In the Gryffindor tower

The celebrating was over, Gryffindor won the quidditchcup with 190 to 40. Professor McGonigal had just arrived at the messy commonroom. The floor was full of buttebeer bottles, treets, bisquits and many other sweets. Everyone obeyed their head of house and went to bed. Hermione stayed behind to clean up before the houselves came got rid of the mess. Ron stood at the background and watched while the girl he has a crush on cleaned.

"Hermione. Can I talk with you?" Asked Ron nervously when Hermione was done. The brunette just nodded because she was still upset for that incident at yesterday. "C. Can we sit over there." He pointed at the fireplace. She nodded once more. The girl suspected something special from him now. They sat and talked.

Vers 3

Oh Ron, My Ron

I'm glad you confessed

Let me be near you

Kiss me, I suggest

Vers 4

Oh 'mione, my 'mione

I'll do what you like

Your face so beautiful

I will now strike.

They sat there, in front of the dieing fire and approached each other, slowly and uncertainly. Hermione took hold of The red headed redhead's hand, and they felt a shiver from foot to head. Ron looked into Hermione's blue large eyes, unable to break the eyecontact. Hermione was apparently on the same state and staired at Ron's brown eyes. None of them moved forwards because of the uncertainty they both felt. Suddenly both of them charged towards each other. They could not hold it anymore. They felt a strong desire to touch, to kiss and to love their partner. The prefects stood up and still kissing, they walked to a emptier spot on the couch to lie down on the carpet and continue what they still were doing. Hermione and Ron calmed down and rapped their arms around their partner.

"I love you." They said in chorus and laughed. Both of them were so busy that they didn't realised that someone, or some peoples were watching, smirking at the sceen in front of them.

"On three then." Whispered a cirten black haired boy with emerald green eyes. "1. 2. 3!"

Chorus

My god, you two

You Stopped bickering, stopped fight

Didn't hid for each other

And came out to the light

You Confessed your feelings

And said the three words

You approached each other one day

My dear sweet lovebirds


End file.
